Monday Night Raw 234: November 10, 1997
Following one of the most controversial matches in sports-entertainment, there is a new WWE Champion in Shawn Michaels. Plus, Hunter Hearst Helmsley takes on Ken Shamrock. Event recap DX in-ring segment Featured the debut of the DX entrance music and video during an opening segment in which Rick Rude came to the ring and introduced Shawn Michaels as the new WWF World Champion, as the crowd chanted "Bullshit" and "We want Bret';" as Michaels, Triple H, & Chyna came out to the ring, JR said Bret Hart had left the WWF; Michaels then played up the chants and said he beat Bret in his home country with his own hold and "ran him down South with the rest of those dinosaurs;" Michaels then said no one has the will - including Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage and Bret Hart - to be as good as him; moments later, Michaels said he would never beat up a 52-year-old man (alluding to Bret knocking Vince McMahon down backstage following the main event at Survivor Series); after Michaels said he was a fighting champion, Ken Shamrock came out, insulted Chyna's appearance, challenged Michaels then and there, and said Rude could only attack people from behind because he was an old man; after Michaels said Chyna could take Shamrock out at any time, Rude could do the same, and Triple H could take him on at any time, Sgt. Slaughter came out, said Triple H would face Shamrock later on and that Michaels would defend the title against Shamrock in the very near future; Slaughter then said the remainder of DX would be banned from ringside during the Shamrock / Triple H match later in the night. Marc Mero confronts Butterbean Featured Michael Cole with Butterbean; Cole lists off Butterbean’s accomplishments when Marc Mero and Sable come out. Since Mero is a real boxer, guys like Butterbean piss him off. He vows that he could knock out Butterbean in four rounds or less. Mero also chastises Butterbean for looking at Sable. Butterbean' manager holds him back as Mero and Sable walk off. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Terri Runnels pro--8847c07d118d0941059ba599e8d0ed2c.png|Marlena|link=Terri Runnels Sunny pro.png|Sunny|link=Sunny Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Match results * WWF Light Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter Finals: Taka Michinoku pinned Devon Storm at 5:00 with the Michinoku Driver; after the match, Brian Christopher attacked Michinoku after doing guest commentary for the match; Sunny was the guest ring announcer. * Singles match: Ahmed Johnson defeated Marc Mero (w/ Sable) via disqualification at 2:27 after a low blow * Singles match: Ken Shamrock fought Hunter Hearst Helmsley to a no contest at 9:54 when the show went off the air during the match after Shawn Michaels interfered on behalf of Helmsley; during the closing moments, Chyna ran down and attempted to interfere but Sgt. Slaughter pulled her out of the ring (albeit missed his timing and Chyna laid in the ring a good moment waiting for him to pull her out). Critical reception Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Goldust & Luna Vachon vs. Vader rivalry Category:Marc Mero & Sable vs. Butterbean rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Sgt. Slaughter rivalry